motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur
Dinosaur is a 2000 American live-action/computer-animated adventure-drama film directed by Ralph Zondag and Eric Leighton. The film was produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 39th animated feature film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was released on May 19, 2000. Plot A herd of resting dinosaurs are attacked by a Carnotaurus, during which a nest of Iguanodon eggs are destroyed, leaving one survivor. The egg is taken by an Oviraptor, who drops it into a river, where a Pteranodon takes the egg to an island inhabited by lemurs. The lemurs adopt the newborn Iguanodon and name him Aladar. Years later, a meteor shower destroys the island and Aladar, along with his mother Plio, grandfather Yar, best friend Zini, and his sister Suri, swim to the mainland. Aladar and the lemurs are attacked by a pack of Velociraptors before meeting a herd of dinosaurs led by the Iguanodon Kron and his lieutenant Bruton, who are on a search to find the Nesting Grounds. Aladar and the lemurs accompany the herd, befriending a trio of dinosaurs; Baylene the Brachiosaurus, Eema the Styrachosaurus, and Url the Ankylosaurus. Aladar also becomes smitten with Kron's sister Neera. Meanwhile, a pair of Carnotaurus begin to track down the herd. The herd reaches a dried up lake, but Aladar manages to dig up the trapped water underground. Neera eventually returns Aladar's affections when he helps the elderly dinosaurs survive. Meanwhile, Bruton and a scouting Iguanodon are ambushed by the Carnotaurus, resulting in Bruton being injured. Kron evacuates the herd, abandoning Aladar, Bruton, the lemurs, and the elderly dinosaurs to die. The group seeks refuge in a cave, but the Carnotaurus attack them. In the confrontation, Bruton sacrifices himself to kill one of the Carnotaurus. Aladar and the rest of the group reaches a dead end, causing Aladar to lose hope. However, the group manages to create an exit that leads to the Nesting Grounds. Aladar leaves to find the herd and lead them to the Nesting Grounds, but the surviving Carnotaurus pursues him. Aladar manages to find the herd at the other entrance to the Nesting Grounds, which has been blocked due to a landslide. Aladar suggests the alternate entrance, but an enraged Kron battles him for leadership over the herd. Neera, however, defends him and she and Aldar begin to lead the herd to the other exit. However, the Carnotaurus arrives and threatens the herd. The herd is rallied by Aladar and stands against the Carnotaurus, who is powerless to attack the herd. However, upon noticing a lone Kron attempting to travel up the landslide, the Carnotaurus pursues him to the top of a cliff. The Carnotaurus injures Kron, but Aladar and Neera confront it. Though Neera is overpowered by the larger predator, Aladar manages to kill the Carnotaurus by knocking it off the cliff side. However, Kron dies of his injuries. Aladar and Neera rejoin the herd and arrive at the Nesting Grounds. Afterwards, Aladar and Neera mate and Neera gives birth to a group of Iguanodons while the lemurs join a new clan of their own kind. Plio then narrates, wishing for their story to be remembered in history. Cast *D.B. Sweeney as Aladar. *Alfre Woodard as Plio. *Ossie Davis as Yar. *Max Casella as Zini. *Hayden Panettiere as Suri. *Samuel E. Wright as Kron. *Julianna Margulies as Neera. *Peter Siragusa as Bruton. *Joan Plowright as Baylene. *Della Reese as Eema. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:Science-fiction films Category:PG-rated films Category:Underrated Films Category:Children and family films Category:2000 films Category:American films Category:English-language films